A label printer is a type of printer exclusively for label printing. For example, the label printer is configured to rotate a platen roller to feed a label continuous body wound in a roll shape pinched at one end thereof between the platen roller and a thermal head, whereby printing the intended information on the label continuous body.
For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-62597 describes this type of label printer that a platen roller is rotatably disposed on a free end of an opening and closing cover for closing and opening a container of a label continuous body, and a thermal head is disposed on the interior of the label printer so as to face the thermal head when the opening and closing cover is set in a closed state.